lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture/Content Guidelines
These are guidelines to keep in mind when developing Venture. Sexuality * No giant or otherwise exaggerated (even slightly) breasts, butts, or bounce effects (in general), nor other juvenilia; I'll (hopefully) think that stuff is immature when I'm in my 20s. A cup is the maximum bra size for female characters. * Cleavage-revealing or otherwise low cut tops, short or small skirts or shorts, bikinis, maid outfits, fishnets, garter belts, bunny outfits, club/dance attire, and tight jeans/tops/leotards are not allowed on official player models. Shoulders, midriffs, and bellies may not be exposed. * No hip/butt/chest thrusts/gyrating/flirtatious dancing/winking/poses or other suggestive stuff for dance emotes. * No references to inappropriate stuff (i.e. sex, kissing, dating, threesomes, cheating, touching, flirting, the romantic or other relationship-based chemistry between characters, massaging, romantic partnership, how "hot" characters are, lovers, boyfriends or girlfriends, ”taking care” of people, ”being gentle”, sweating, characters being “plump” and/or “luscious”, intimacy, crushes, that kind of stuff). * Seduction is not an option. No pickup lines, flirting, or innuendos. * Characters cannot do “relationship stuff” onscreen. Profanity * Minor profanities such as "damn", "hell", "suck", "scumbag", and possibly "screw" (the last three outside of a profane or derogatory context) are accepted. "Bish", not being an actual swear word, may also be allowed. * Mild expletives that don't cover the entirety of a race (e.g. "white trash" only refers to rural and/or southern Americans) are allowed. * Epithets such as variations of "ass", "bitch", "bastard", and scatological vulgarities (i.e. "piss" and "jerk", as in "jerk off"), are not allowed. * No references to sexuality and very few references to alcohol or drug use in the dialogue. Mentions of violent acts are fully allowed. * Try to make dialogue have as little profanity as possible. Substances * Wine and beer glasses, bottles, mugs, and kegs that aren't consumed are okay, as are legal drugs and paraphernalia (i.e. syringes). Chateau Jacob and Chateau Beaulieu have wineries, but the actual beverage is not shown being created. * Actual alcoholic consumption, depictions of tobacco products (outside of "no smoking" signs), and illegal drug or paraphernalia are prohibited. * A wine sponsorship may be made, but this is outside of the game. Blood * Here is when things get complicated. Red blood on bandages, lips, and around/in eyes are okay. Stain effects are not okay, outside of leeches and fish. * Extreme and/or real gore is not allowed. This includes red bloodletting, flesh, dismemberment, and/or depictions of mutilation/severed body parts. * Human injury or death cannot be depicted on-screen. Venturians do not count, but wound detail regarding any humanoid creature should be kept to a minimum. * Red blood cannot be put with dismemberment unless it's towards fish or squids (I disagree with the "inhumanity" of fish and squids but most people don't seem to be bothered by it). There's only one exception; the Wyveslender arms in rogue Pipipi nests. * "Meat splatter" is not allowed. * Red blood stains can be depicted on weaponry. * Mild stain effects may be created by discolored (i.e. green and purple) blood effects. Violence * No innocents can be killed by the player (Dlabs send in Iron Golems to fight back so they don't count). * Modern firearms aren't allowed, nor would they even make sense in this kind of game. * No encouragement of animal cruelty, since Venture's monsters tend to resemble real creatures. Humor * No onscreen human (or humanoid) excretion. * No jokes about "adult stuff" (sexuality, STDs, suggestive content, innuendos, sexual body parts, fetishes). * No racism. * Keep dark humor to a minimum. You're higher than that, Brendan. Death, sexual violence, domestic abuse, abduction, felonies, torture, mental illness, and animal cruelty are unacceptable joke subjects. Nudity * Nothing resembling nudity. You can have inconspicuous buttocks (without anuses) on non-humanoid creatures but that's it. * Cleavage and outfits exposing any portions of human or humanoid breasts or buttocks are not allowed. * Human and/or humanoid nudity, even when obscured or depicted without genitalia, is not allowed, either. Gambling * Odds are I'm never adding this so we won't count it. Nonetheless, slot machines, blackjack, poker, roulette and wagering on games otherwise are not allowed. * No loot boxes; just because they aren’t technically gambling isn’t an excuse to put them in. Other * No modern politics or political symbols, campaigns, or movements. * Both real-life and symbols religious buildings and symbols are accepted (although real ones wouldn't even make sense in a game that is mostly located on an alien planet). Real-life religious figures are not accepted, outside of the generic "god". Demons and the like can be depicted. * No bullying to any real people or encouragement thereof. Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears